


Beyond the Storm

by pootje



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:38:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pootje/pseuds/pootje
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fear of the storm chased Max and Chloe beyond Arcadia Bay </p><p>(Polarised spoilers, takes place post-Save Chloe ending)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beyond the Storm

Heading south hadn't been a decision they discussed, it just happened. A total change of scenery felt like it would be for the best, and watching the coastline disappear behind a hill felt oddly cathartic to Max. A fresh start, no reminders of what she had done.

The radio had to go off as soon as the first news bulletin started. Max could tell Chloe wanted to listen, felt like she had a duty to hear what had been exchanged for her life, but Max couldn't bear the burden herself, not yet. After a soft conversation while flipping through the few cds Chloe had in her car, they elected to drive in silence, at least for now. Anything else felt like it would be too much.

Neither of them noticed the first few pitter patters on the roof of the truck or the disappearing light, assuming it was sunset, not paying any attention to the clouds billowing through the sky. Chloe flinching at the first splatter of rain on the windscreen was the first thing that drew Max's attention to the weather, rain falling from the grey sky all around them as the bad weather hit.  
Chloe slammed on the brakes and Max could feel her heart thudding in her chest as she followed Chloe in jumping out of the car, both of them staring up at the sky in horror.

“Max, it followed...” Chloe croaked, tearing up. “Oh god, it's not... it's not gonna stop, we didn't stop it...”  
Max shook her head, clutching Chloe's hand. “No...” She breathed, the cold raindrops on her face pulling her right back onto the lighthouse, like the decision had never been made. “No, I can't, I won't lose you...” Max breathed, hiccuping her words past the hitch in her throat, gripping Chloe's hand with everything she had.

Chloe wrapped rain-soaked arms around Max and held her close, the wild thudding of Chloe's heart echoing through Max's head, almost drowning out the sound of the rain, the sound of everything she caused, altogether.  
“Max... Max, I love you so much...” Chloe wept, a shaking hand touching Max's cheek, lifting her head up to look at Chloe. “I'm... I'll always love you Max, no matter what happens, what... whatever you do...” She choked, devastation Max never wanted to see again painted all over her face. “I love you...” Chloe's lips meeting Max's again felt like coming home, like this is what should always have been, all the years of absence should have been years of loving her instead, the only thing that could ever feel this right to Max. She pressed close, holding Chloe tightly as they kissed, never wanting to release her, to let go of this moment.

Chloe was the one who pulled back eventually, the frown on her face certainly not what Max expected after a kiss like that. “Chloe...?” She asked uncertainly.  
“Max... there's... no wind....” Chloe said slowly, looking around, and understanding coursed over Max. “It's... it's just raining...”  
Max couldn't keep a choked laugh from escaping her, looking around at the perfectly ordinary rain all around them. “Oh god...” She laughed, and Chloe started laughing too, shaking Max slightly with how close they still were.

When their (slightly teary, but the rain hid it well) laughter died down, Max looked up at Chloe, smiling a little as she touched her cheek. “Let's... let's go... somewhere warm.”

**Author's Note:**

> my heart hurts  
> very loose interpretation of [this prompt](http://otpprompts.tumblr.com/post/131677348707/imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-loving-the-rain-and)  
> didn't have time to edit this so apologies for any messy grammar  
> [tumblr link](http://gothdirk.tumblr.com/post/132124747333/very-fast-quick-pricefield-ficlet-b4-i-go-teach-x)


End file.
